


Rocky road to Dublin

by Moransroar



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Yes good a nice road trip, listening to music and such, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pretty long drive from London to Dublin.</p>
<p>But not if you have good music and good company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky road to Dublin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick list of all the songs that I refer to (if you want to listen to them :3):  
> Supertramp - Goodbye Stranger.  
> Led Zeppelin - Whole Lotta Love.  
> The Eagles - Hotel California.  
> Deep Purple - Child In Time.  
> Red Hot Chili Peppers - Scar Tissue.  
> Golden Earring - Radar Love.  
> Scissor Sisters - I Can't Decide.  
> Chic - Le Freak.

His fingers tapped impatiently on the black leather steering wheel, eyes focused on the almost empty highway in front of him. Jim was sleeping in the seat next to him, head lolled against the cold window.

The radio was playing some unknown song, quiet background noise to make sure Sebastian wouldn’t fall asleep behind the wheel. He peered over his knuckles, his eyes heavy, as they had been for the past hour or so.

They still had a long way to go, and his shirt was already sticking to his back. He heaved a sigh and turned the air-conditioning up.

It was honestly too hot to be driving around in the middle of nowhere.

The air-conditioning felt good, blowing some cool air in Sebastian’s face. It woke him up a little, something that he most definitely needed.

The radio turned to Goodbye Stranger by Supertramp after a few moments, making the blonde smile.

They had driven in near silence for almost the whole trip now, Jim had been sleeping like a rock. Sebastian didn’t really mind, he quite liked watching the always so impeccable and guarded criminal without his everlasting mask.

Jim stirred in his sleep, and the sniper quickly turned the radio a little lower, not wanting to wake the man.

He couldn’t help but mutter along with the lyrics of the song.

_Like a king without a castle,_  
 _Like a queen without a throne._  
 _I’m an early morning lover,_  
 _And I must be moving on._

He had no idea why he had agreed to accompany his boss to Dublin. It was a long drive and Jim could’ve easily take the plane.

Instead, Sebastian had actually _offered_ to bring Jim himself, _offered_ to drive in a heated car for eight hours straight.

Maybe he was going mad.

They were only halfway, having driven four hours already, the sun still standing right above their heads in the sky.

He looked forward to being on the ferry, finally being able to get out of the oppressive car and into the fresh sea wind.

_You can laugh at my behaviour,_  
 _That’ll never bother me._  
 _Say the devil is my saviour,_  
 _But I don’t pay no heed._

A sign on the side of the road indicated that they were almost at Chester. From which it would only be approximately an hour and a half to the ferry in Holyhead.

Goodbye Stranger ended, and another unknown song took its place.

Sebastian reached next to him to grab the half empty bottle of water, pressing his knee against the wheel to keep it still while he opened the bottle and took a gulp.

He put the bottle down again after having drowned the whole contents. He glanced over to Jim as he stirred again, shifting his head so his cheek was pushed against the window, deforming his skin and making his mouth hang open slightly.

Sebastian bit his lips, trying not to laugh at the faces his boss made in his sleep, fixing his eyes on the road in front of him instead.

After another few miles the air-conditioning didn’t have any effect on Sebastian anymore. His golden hairs were starting to stick to his temples, and he wondered why he didn’t just stay home and sit in their garden with a bottle of ice cold beer. He could _really_ use a beer right now.

With every mile that passed, Sebastian got more and more impatient. And above all; more heated and sweaty. He decided to stop at a fuelling station.

A wave of hot air and the scent of gasoline met him as he opened the door, and he wrinkled his nose, looking up at the still incredibly bright sun. It had sunk a little lower, beginning to cast shadows over whatever it met.

The blonde walked into the small shop, searching through the aisles for something to eat. He decided on some okay-looking sandwiches and a few bottles of refrigerated water.

As he went to pay for his things, he spotted a bag of crisps that he knew Jim liked. He shrugged his shoulders and took one with him.

Surprisingly enough, Jim was still sleeping when he got back. He threw the things he had bought on the backseat, opening one of the bottles of water to eagerly swallow half of the content. He placed another in his neck to cool down a bit while he leaned against the hot car, closing his eyes and turning his face towards the sun.

It was already 3:47 PM when he looked at his watch, so he stepped in the vehicle again, and turned on the engine. He finished the sandwich he had been eating, before turning the car to continue their trip to the coast.

The air-conditioning now barely did much good, so he turned it off and rolled the window on his side of the car down instead, letting the warm wind free the hairs that were sticking to his forehead and the nape of his neck. The sun prickled on the back of his hands on top of the wheel, the burning globe slowly sinking in the sky as the minutes passed by.

He tapped his fingers to the rhythm of Whole Lotta Love.

Nodded along with the Eagles.

Hummed the lyrics of Child In Time by Deep Purple, his voice getting a little hoarse from the higher pitches.

Hell, he even huffed his way through some song by Red Hot Chili Peppers.

He had tried to be as quiet as possible, but when Radar Love by Golden Earring came after that, he just _had_ to turn the volume up. Damn Jim’s beauty sleep.

A wide grin appeared on his lips as he started to sing.

_I’ve been driving all night,  
My hands wet on the wheel._

Jim lifted his head lazily, waking up and opening his eyes fractionally, frowning and squinting against the sun.

_There’s a voice in my head that drives my heel._

Jim reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, giving his sniper a pointed look.

_It’s my baby calling, says, “I need you here.”_

The criminal yawned, his eyes tearing up a little, ‘Can you not?’

_And it’s half past four, and I’m shifting gear._

Sebastian turned his head to fix Jim with a devious grin, ignoring his advice completely. He reached behind him, grabbing the crisps and throwing them in Jim’s lap, earning him an appreciative hum.

_We’ve got a thing that’s called radar love,  
We’ve got a wave in the air._

The bag in Jim’s hands rustled as he ripped it open. He slumped down in his chair, eyes on the bag, propping his feet up on the dashboard, seeming to have forgotten his irritation about a singing Sebastian.

_The road has got me hypnotized,  
And I’m speeding into a new sunrise._

Jim rolled his eyes as Sebastian leaned out of the window, like a dog enjoying a nice road trip, smiling against the sun.

The dark-haired man took his chance as Sebastian was distracted, quickly shoving one of his CD’s in the radio. Sebastian looked up as the song was cut off, ‘Oi!’ He exclaimed affronted.

They both waited expectantly until the first song came on. A small frown creased Sebastian’s forehead, ‘Scissor Sisters?’

Jim nodded approvingly, sitting back again and stuffing a handful of crisps in his mouth.

The sniper listened to the song. He had heard this one before, so he knew it was by The Scissor Sisters, but he didn’t know the lyrics.

He was surprised when he heard the soft voice of the man beside him, muffled by his mouthful of crisps, singing the lyrics.

_Fuck and kiss you both at the same time._

The blonde’s eyes flicked to Jim’s slumping form, raising one questioning eyebrow. _What?_

_I’m not a gangster tonight, don’t want to be a bad guy._

Sebastian huffed at the falsehood of what his companion was singing, that was _nothing_ like Jim. At least…

_I can’t decide, whether you should live or die._

_Ah._ This _is_ a typical song for Jim, Sebastian thought, rolling his eyes in amusement.

Jim kept on singing along happily, casually stuffing crisps in his mouth, apparently not caring about the crumbs that were littering on his clothes.

After a few moments Sebastian noticed Jim staring at him from the corner of his eye, and he turned his head to face said man. ‘What?’

_Oh I could throw you in the lake, or feed you poisoned birthday cake._

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, his eyes flicking from the road to Jim and back.

_I won’t deny I’m gonna miss you when you’re gone._

Jim put on a mock pout, and Sebastian couldn’t help but smile, ‘Hidden messages now, huh?’ He teased.

_Oh I could bury you alive, but you might crawl out with a knife. And kill me when I’m sleeping._

They both smiled a knowing smile, and Sebastian gave Jim a quick wink before turning his attention to the road in front of them again.

He could hear the dark-haired man chuckle, forgetting to sing, and forgetting to stuff himself with the salty snacks he still had clutched in one hand. The quiet chuckle soon turned into something more than just that, ending up in full on _choking_ for air.

Sebastian followed suit, the sight of the criminal laughing so carelessly making him forget about the heat and the annoying fabric of his clothes clinging to his skin.

It felt strange, being able to let himself go in front of the other like that. For the both of them.

Sebastian glanced over at his boss again, meeting his gaze as Jim did the same. The laughter had slowly faded away, along with the music, leaving them in a somewhat thick silence.

There were these rare occasions where his employer had a certain air around him. Not his usual cocky one, but something entirely different.

Something that made Jim more.. accessible. He could be so open and sincere one moment, only to be his domineering self a moment later.

He cherished the moments where Jim was like this, to be honest. It made the scowling, grumpy criminal he could be, worth being around with.

The silence was broken by the first few tones of the next song. It was definitely a CD that Jim had assembled himself, because now Le Freak was blasting through the speakers in the car.

Sebastian shook his head with a breathless chuckle, Jim beside him biting his lip in attempt to contain his amusement.

The blonde let his head fall back against the headrest of his seat.

This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
